


Rainy Days

by stuttervoice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuttervoice/pseuds/stuttervoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has a fever and doesn’t realize how late it is until Akashi comes over because he didn’t show up for their date. akakuro, no plot, just fluff, and a little angst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Tetsuya stirs at an indiscriminate time in the morning. He glances at the curtains covering his window and sees that it’s still dark out. _It must still be early._ He doesn’t use an alarm clock ever since he fell out of bed one morning because of it, and he doesn’t bother checking the time on his phone before drifting back to sleep. 

The next time he wakes, it’s still dark out. He exhales and closes his eyes again. His head feels kind of fuzzy, and it’s hot in here, but he burrows under his blankets anyway. 

Finally, when he awakens once more, he checks the time on his phone. _1:48._ It’s in the afternoon. He blinks in surprise, and then finally hears the rumbling of thunder and the patter of rain. 

_Ah._

It isn’t as if he had anything to do today…probably. He doesn’t notice the messages on his phone as he flops over to go back to sleep.

* * *

 

Seijuurou is a bit worried. 

Tetsuya hasn’t answered any of his messages. He wonders if he forgot they were supposed to have a lunch date. He sighs as he unfolds his umbrella for the short trip from his car to the door of his lover’s apartment. It wouldn’t be the first time Tetsuya forgot. He’s probably working on grading his students’ papers, or maybe thinking of new things to keep the kids occupied. 

It’s cute how dedicated he is to those children (read: brats, as Seijuurou determined after his suit got torn up by them), but he wishes he would remember to at least check his phone. 

Lightning doesn’t strike his umbrella as he walks through the parking lot, so that’s probably a good sign. He climbs the stairs and locates Tetsuya’s apartment number before knocking. 

No answer. 

He rings the doorbell. 

No answer.

_Really, Tetsuya?_ Seijuurou tries not to glare at the door accusingly and instead searches behind the small potted plant next to the door. He pulls out a key and uses it to unlock Tetsuya’s door. He’s had to do this a surprising amount of times, and yet, Tetsuya still refuses to give him a key. If he really doesn’t want him to barge in at inconvenient times, he should make more of an effort to hide his spare key. 

It’s completely dark inside the apartment as Seijuurou fumbles around to close and lock the door. He ventures inside, careful not to bump into the coffee table, and wanders down the small hallway to Tetsuya’s bedroom. He didn’t expect for it to be so unnervingly quiet in the apartment, nor for all of the lights to be off. 

Apprehensively, Seijuurou cracks the door open. His red eyes bounce around the room briefly before locating a lump beneath the covers of the bed. Holding in an exasperated (but relieved, to see he’s still there) sigh, he opens the door fully and walks over to the bed. 

He kneels beside it, pulling the covers off and revealing Tetsuya curled up and hugging a stuffed animal that resembles his dog. That reminds him, what happened to Nigou? Maybe Aomine was borrowing him again. Tetsuya had said that Aomine has designated Nigou as his wingman because he’s a ‘chick magnet.’ Seijuurou had failed in his attempt not to laugh. 

He runs his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair before shaking him gently. “Tetsuya,” he whispers, watching as his eyelids flutter. “Wake up.”

Finally, his eyes open, but they seem a little hazy. Seijuurou leans closer and checks his temperature. A little warmer than usual. A slight fever, maybe? That explains why he’s still in bed. 

“You should have texted me if you have a fever,” he reprimands, pulling the covers back over Tetsuya before he can get a chill. Tetsuya squints at him, uncomprehendingly. 

“Fever?”

Maybe he hadn’t noticed he had a fever. That’s happened before. “Yes, a fever,” he nods, standing back up. Tetsuya watches him, still seemingly unable to grasp what’s happening. Seijuurou sighs. “Stay here. I’ll go make you some soup.” _You probably haven’t moved all day._ It’s already after three in the afternoon. 

He heads to the kitchen, flicking on the lights on the way, and quickly makes some miso soup for Tetsuya. Vanilla milkshakes don’t go well with soup, but he knows he’ll whine if he doesn’t make him one, so he does, with an exasperated sigh. 

He carries the soup and the milkshake back to Tetsuya’s room on a tray. The blue-haired man has opened his windows next to his bed and is peering out at the dark sky. Seijuurou takes a seat next to him, balancing the tray over Tetsuya’s lap. 

“Thank you for the food,” Tetsuya says before sipping his milkshake and then moving onto drinking his soup. There’s tofu in it, and Tetsuya’s eyebrow quirks up in amusement, but he doesn’t comment. “I’d give you some, but if I am sick, it’d just make you sick,” he notes. He seems more awake now, which is good. 

“I stole some from your bowl before I brought it to you,” Seijuurou smirks, and Tetsuya responds by casting him a flat look. 

“Akashi-kun, please don’t steal a sick person’s food.” 

It still bothers him that he doesn’t call him by his first name, but Tetsuya insisted that they date for a little while more before he starts to. Then again, Seijuurou was a bit hesitant to call him by his first name, but when he said it was okay, he did. After all, he wouldn’t want to bring up bad memories. 

Tetsuya glances at him before sipping his soup again. “The other Akashi-kun wasn’t that bad,” he murmurs, startling Seijuurou. He wants to ask him how he knew, but decides against it at the last moment. Sometimes… Tetsuya just sort of knows. 

It’s nice. 

“Maybe.” _He’s really like an annoying little brother,_ Seijuurou thinks to himself. 

As Tetsuya finishes his late lunch, he pauses. “Were we supposed to go out today?” He asks, slowly. Seijuurou regards him in amusement. So he finally remembered? Noticing the look on the redhead’s face, he groans, setting his tray aside again. “I’m sorry. I completely forgot.”

Seijuurou moves closer, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya and resting his chin atop his head. “It’s alright. We can always go another day,” he soothes, kissing the top of his head. Tetsuya sighs, relaxing against him. 

“But Akashi-kun is always busy,” he points out. “We don’t have many opportunities to just go out and have a nice date, so I should have remembered.”

“Tetsuya, it’s fine,” Seijuurou assures him, lifting his head so that he can tilt his lover’s head back. He kisses him once, softly, and then pulls back to smile at him. Tetsuya pouts, turning over in his arms and burying his face in his chest. 

“If Akashi-kun says so…” 

“I do.” 

Tetsuya shifts again, crawling out of his lap to go over to the window. Seijuurou follows him, leaning against his shoulder as they both stare out at the gently falling rain. 

“How did you get in?” Tetsuya asks, absently. “That plant has a secret compartment, and you weren’t supposed to know about it.”

Seijuurou snorts a little, resting his head Tetsuya’s. “I’m absolute. I know everything, and a stupid little fake plant isn’t going to trump me.” It’s true. There’s no way he would lose to a fake plant, of all things. 

Tetsuya sighs, leaning up and nipping his ear. Seijuurou startles but doesn’t do anything in return but poke his side. Tetsuya lets out an involuntary giggle. He’s very ticklish, but he’s not a fan of being tickled. The one time Seijuurou tried, he got Ignite Pass Kai’d in the stomach and decided not to try that again in the future. “I need a better hiding place,” he mumbles. Seijuurou just hums in agreement. 

After a few more moments of silence, Tetsuya sighs. “I thought it was early when I woke up the first few times,” he confesses, tracing a raindrop sliding down the window with his eyes. “But then I checked the time and found out that it was already late. I didn’t want to wake up since I thought I didn’t have anything to do and went back to sleep. My brain was fuzzier than usual this morning.” 

Seijuurou checks his temperature again. Still warm. “You probably had a fever then,” he notes. “Well, that explains why you were still in bed when I first got here. I’m amazed that you can sleep for that long.”

“Rainy days make me tired,” he says. Lightning streaks across the sky and lights up his dark blue eyes. A slight crease furrows his brow. “Rainy days remind me of…”

Seijuurou already knows what he’s going to say. He remembers 0-4, he remembers Murasakibara sneering at him, he remembers breaking… He remembers waiting for Tetsuya, only to just pile more things he didn’t need on his plate. He had already had a falling out with Aomine. He didn’t need to find out that Seijuurou wasn’t the same anymore on top of that. 

He waits for it with a pained feeling in his chest. 

“… It doesn’t matter.”

Seijuurou stares at Tetsuya. 

He smiles at him, just briefly, and leans up to peck him on the lips. “It doesn’t matter,” he repeats, curling into Seijuurou’s side. “Nothing can change the past, but it doesn’t matter now. Now, rainy days mean staying indoors and relaxing all day.” He smiles again. “Sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

The pain releases. 

“Yeah…” If his voice cracks a little, neither acknowledge it. “It does.” 

Sometimes he just _knows_. 

And it’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> /showers you all in my opinions on Bokushi and Tetsuya
> 
> Eh, what can I say? I think after some time, Kuroko would accept Bokushi and he wouldn’t regard him as someone ‘bad.’ I like to think that he would want to know both Akashis, or at the very least, his opinion on Bokushi wouldn’t be bad, or he wouldn’t be scared of him.
> 
> I have these opinions due to something else I wrote. I kind of just...well. Anyway, I feel like Kuroko would rather just Ignite Pass Bokushi in the stomach to reprimand him for being, well, Bokushi. Kuroko has a very big heart, which is nice, though I worry about him sometimes. 
> 
> Ah, I wrote this the last time it was raining where I live. Today, it didn’t rain, but it was cloudy, so I thought why not? I might as well as post it.


End file.
